clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fan Universe Characters Christmas Special!/Plan
Tbis is the planning page for the Fanon Characters Christmas Special! story planning. No discussion will be held here. Discussion for the planning will be discussed here. Any changes will have to be consulted with "Screwball86" and "Ninjinian" before changing any of the planning in-case of any plot-holes or mess-ups. So if you want anything added to the planning sheet, you will have to feedback your ideas here. To prevent anyone adding anything, this page will be locked. This is the official character list. Only minor changes can be made, but only if they are accepted by Screwball86. * Ninjinian * Professor Shroomsky * Dan * Willy the Penguin * Tidalwave11 * PabloDePablo * Maddieworld * Tails6000 * Speeddasher * Explorer 767 * Willie Watt * Kalin * Mabel * Yusei * Administrator Kai * Hat Pop * The Leader * Galactic Empire12 * Happyface * Baby N. * Crow * Akiza Atlus * Rosie the Penguin WARNING! The following contains spoilers for what will be happening in the special. If you want to know what happens, please continue. If not, do not. Planning Chapter 1 The first chapter is called "Sitting at the Chimney Fire". Ninjinian, Tails6000, Crow, Mayor McFlapp and Mayor Crepsley are sitting at the chimney fire, which is being operated by Baby N., and are all waiting for all the characters to come in the decorated & rented igloo that Ninjinian rented. * The characters arrive at the igloo. * They all put their presents in a big box. * So that everything can be longer, they all go out to buy a giant Christmas tree. * They come back with an excellent tree, and start to decorate it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:43, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 2 This chapter is called "Cooking The Mullet". In this, Tidalwave11 volunteers to make the Christmas dinner, though he can't do it alone... so he gets all of the characters to help him to get equipment, ingredients and all that. This chapter is supposed to be short, but can be lengthy if you help with ideas on the talk! * Tidalwave11 needs help cooking the Christmas Dinner - mullet - so everybody help! * They all decided to go with Tidalwave's "secret" recipe, with mixed herbs to spice up the mullet. * Some ingredients were not found, so Dan, Willy the Penguin, Akiza and PabloDePablo have to run to the store to find them. But it's hard... * Soon they return and start cooking the mullet again. * Then Tidal puts the mullet in the oven. * After a long 15 minutes, Tidal takes out the mullet and everybody tuck in! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 3 Chapter 3 is called "Story Time". In this, some of the characters decide to tell Christmas stories of Christmas in their chickhood, dinner stories & much more. Many stories take up half the chapter, depending on how much ideas we get for Chapter 3. * Crow, Ninjinian, Baby N., Administrator Kai, Willy the Penguin, Happyface & Explorer all tell stories about Christmas. * All of them learn some happy (and sad) stories about their chickhood. * Some go and finish the leftover mullet. * Everybody go outside for Chapter 4.... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 4 In Chapter 4, which is called "Snowing Delight"... it starts to snow. So everybody put on their gloves, hats and coat, get out of the igloo and play with the snow. Everyone have a good time as it starts to get darker, drawing into the evening of Christmas. * Everyone created their own fort and started a snowball fight. * Some help to build a giant snowman. * Make snow angels, castles and much more! * Kwiksilver gets a call.... there's trouble. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 5 This chapter, which is chapter 5, is called "Santa Needs Help!" It'll be a hefty chapter, so brace yourself! In this, Kwiksilver gets a call and finds out that. Because Kwiksilver has all those "time" powers and all that, he finds out via Bureau of Fiction that Santa will never arrive for Christmas! * Kwiksilver gets a call from the Bureau of Fiction, which tell them that on Christmas night, when everybody is asleep, Santa never arrived to give out the presents for Christmas due to a little accident... * They then set up a plan, with help from Kwiksilver, PabloDePablo, Explorer and Willy the Penguin. * Ninjinian arranges for speed boats & jet skis to arrive, and they will go to the North Pole... to where Santa lives. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:08, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 6 Chapter 6 is called "The Journey to the North Pole". In this, the characters all hop onto speed boats & jet skis arranged by Ninjinian and plan to travel to the North Pole to see what's up in Santa's little village. They soon arrive and find out many things. * The team move out on jet skis to take the journey to the North Pole. * Sancho and the others stay inside and keep in contact with them via radio and almost every 20 minutes give updates. * Some are attacked by "orcas", but are saved and defeated by Willy & Ninjinian. * They all arrive at the North Pole. * The radio that they had in contact with Sancho disconnects. * All stay in a cave for a while, then when the blizzard clears, they go to find Santa. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 23:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 7 This chapter is called "Finding Santa", and in this chapter, they have to find a way to get back to Santa and rescue him. They go into the main part of the North Pole and try to find some of Santa's elves or someone else that they can inform. * Go to Santa's village, and ask Ms. Claus if she knows anything. * They find out that they can call a "Santa tracker number" to find out the location of Santa. * But the Bureau of Fiction, unaware of what the team is about to do, finds out about the number and calls it, hoping to get the location of Santa in time to brief the team. * The team and the BoF call each other at the exact same time in order to inform the other side of their discovery, disconnecting the call . * Both sides get discouraged and begin to work on their own to try to retrieve Santa. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 14:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 8 This next chapter is called "The Sleigh and the Elves". So after they fail to call the Bureau of Fiction, and the Bureau of Fiction fail to contact them, they both try on their own to find out what's wrong. Meanwhile, the BoF are trying to find the 7 missing bricks in the Fourth Wall. * The team sulk and stumble upon a sleigh. But not just an ordinary sleigh - it was Santa's Sleigh. They find the reindeer's inside to. * They ask the reindeer's what happened. They tell the penguins, and then find base inside Santa's Workshop with the elves, and find out some more stuff too, which was very helpful. * Penguins experience how the elves make toys, and realise and think about all the chicks who won't get their presents. * Elves persuade them that they will not find Santa any sooner, and tell the penguins one thing - that they have to save Christmas themselves. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 19:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 9 Chapter 9 is called "Let's Save Christmas!", and in this, the penguins have to think of a way to save Christmas. They will have to go around Antarctica & UnitedTerra, covering all the penguin-area, and give them presents. * They first push Santa's Sleigh back into the Sleigh Garage, where they and some other elve-engineers fix up the broken damage of the sleigh. * Then they work on the Good List and the Naughty List, sorting them out and thinking of what present they get, etcetera. * Elves finish making the toys, then load up the sleigh with all the presents and set off to save Christmas! * Meanwhile, the Bureau have fixed the Fourth Wall, and everything's okay. Then Santa breaks the roof and falls in, and they have to get him back home. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 19:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 9.5 The chapter nine-point-five is called "Back Home", and their jet skis get equipped with magical flying abilities, so their jet skis fly home. Then they arrive back home, and then they talk about their adventure with all the others. Will be quite short. * Their jet skis transform into flying jet skis and they fly all the way home! * Then they pack away the jet skis when they get there. * Discuss their adventure with everybody else who didn't come. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 19:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 10 The final chapter is called "Opening the Presents", and they all get under the Christmas tree and open up all the presents that are under the Christmas tree. Then the Fanon Characters Christmas Special wraps up and ends with a finale! * When they all are inside, they first get a call from Mr Tiny. * They all open their presents which are under the Christmas tree in the igloo. * Kwiksilver gets in contact with the Bureau of Fiction, and find out that they've found Santa! * After the call, there is a knock on the door. Kwiksilver goes to see who it is, but sees no-one, but then a voice says "ho, ho, ho!", and get a visit from Santa. Then the special finishes! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 19:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Category:Christmas